Ninja's Konoha Academy
by Buggy-Blue
Summary: In the Konoha village, many people strive to become ninjas. If you wish to be remembered in legends and myths, then chances are you should enroll in the The Konoha Academy. Take a look on how it all started. PreNaruto


**Title:** Ninja's Konoha Academy  
**Author:** Buggy-Blue  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** None  
**Settings:** Pre-Naruto Timeline  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Author's Notes:** A plot bunny thats been nagging in my head for about a year...? Wow, that long. Last night I finally wrote it all down. Since I have a horrible attention span, I'm going to leave this as a one shot. But maybe (a low percent maybe) if I gain interest again I'll continue it. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Acceptance Letters**

In the Konoha Village, many people strive to become ninjas. But only the best succeeds. If you wish to be remembered in legends and myths, then chances are you should enroll in the The Konoha Academy. It has been named one of the best ninja schools in the world.

All of the famous ninjas have graduated from that school. Composed of the best chunnin teachers and school education systerm, it is a kid's dream to be accepted. But, unfortunately it is almost impossible to achieve that.

A small blue-eyed boy stared from the front gate of the school with fascination. His hand tightened on the bars of the gate, eyes filled with determination. He just gotta be accepted to that school!

_'Must think of a plan...' _

All morning he had been there, thinking up of a plan and so far he hadn't come up with any. Well he did, but he hadn't seen any achievement so he gave up on that idea. Feeling frustrated, he started banging his head on the bars, hoping to knock some ideas in his head. When it came obvious that it wasn't helping, he decided to go back to Plan A.

And so he began biting the bars, trying to chew his way in, go in to the school system, add his name, become the best ninja and become Hok-

"You know that's unsanitary."

The little boy stopped chewing on the bars and looked at the old man. "So? I don't care, I have go to that school," He mumbled, though he didn't really understand what 'unsanitary' meant. Maybe it was some type of ramen flavor?

The old man smiled, "You want to become a Ninja?"

"Of course! I intend to become the best ninja in the world!" Happiness shined from his eyes. "Then everyone will have to accept me!"

The old man put his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "Don't give up on your dream," He began saying, "Because soon, I believe if you try your best it might just come true." The little boy looked at the man annoyed and swatted his hand away from his head.

"Shut up, ya old fart! I don't have time for your crazy ramblings!" He yelled.

"What?! You better treat me with respect! Do you know who I am?!" The old man, also known as the 3rd Hokage yelled.

The little boy stuck his tongue out, seeing as it only made the old man angrier, he quickly ran away before he could be scolded by him. The last thing he could hear was his name being shouted.

"NARUTO!"

------------------------

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Sakura's parents decided to take her to the park. This day just couldn't get any better. When they arrived, they saw a large crowd where two ninjas were showing off their abilities. None of Sakura's family had the ability to become a shinobi, so she and her family watched in fascination and one of the shinobis walked up the tree with their own feet. Sakura's eyes sparkled with amazement.

Once the commotion had died down, the ninjas were packing up to leave. Sakura went to the play ground area, playing with the other children. All of a sudden a gust of wind came, causing the red ribbon on her hair to come undone. It flew up and became entangled on one of the tree branches. Sakura looked at the ribbon stuck on the tree, her eyes began to water.

_'My favorite ribbon.'_ She thought sadly. Suddenly she remembered what the ninja did earlier and thought, how hard could it be?

Putting one foot on the tree trunk, she began climbing. She smiled. _'This is so easy!' _though once or twice she almost fell. Once she reached the top, she sat on one of the branches and tied her ribbon back on her hair. Enjoying the view, she decided to stay there for a few minutes.

Underneath the tree, was one of the ninjas, Hitoro. Hitoro was a new teacher at The Konoha Academy. His mouth fell opened as he just witnessed what this five year old girl did. Making up his mind, he decided that Sakura was instantly accepted in to the school.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked once she came down.

"Sakura." She answered.

"Well Sakura, you have an amazing talent. Being able to have such a great chakra control at the age of five. Have you every thought of attending The Konoha Academy?"

Sakura looked at him confused; she didn't understand a word he said, except school.

"I wanna go to the Girl's Flower School." She responded back.

"Well perhaps you should consider-" Sakura shook her head.

"I wanna go to the Girl's Flower School." She replied again.

"At least-"

"I wanna go to the Girl's Flower School!" She screamed this time, hoping he would get the point that she had no intention of changing her mind.

Hitoro eye twitched in annoyance, this girl was stubborn. He opened his mouth again and at the same time so did Sakura. But this time she let out a shriek. Quickly, he covered his hand over her mouth. A few people turned their heads around and looked at him; they lifted their eye brow in suspicion.

"Ha... ha... ha." He laughed nervously. "Nothing to see here folks..." Once the people went back to their daily routines, he glared at the little girl menacingly. "Now listen here you little brat," His hand was still on her mouth. "I'm going to let go, so don't scream, okay?

Sakura nodded. He let go, seeing as she didn't scream, he continued talking. "Now as I was saying-"

But Hitoro, who just recently became a new teacher, did not know that he shouldn't trust little bratty children, was once again interrupted by her scream. A vein popped on his forehead, and just as he was about to explode, he was interrupted again. His eye twitched.

Two approaching figures came, Sakura quickly hid between one of them.

"Is there a problem?" The women asked looked at him accusingly. Hitoro assumed that these two people were Sakura's parents, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion, he proceeded to explain. Sakura poked her head out from behind her mother's legs, and stuck her tongue out to the ninja man. She gave an angry pout as she saw the ninja give her mother a letter, she didn't want to go to that leafy school. But seeing the smiles on her parent's faces, Sakura began to think that maybe going to this school wouldn't be so bad, it made her parents seem very excited for her.

---------------------------------------------------

It was a typical, normal day in the Uchiha house hold.

A normal family was having a simple breakfast. The mother was cooking; the father was reading the newspaper, while the older brother was fighting off his littler brother, who made his life goal to make his older brother's life a living hell.

Picking up a book, Itachi began reading as he kept his brother arms length away. Wailing his arms around, Sasuke desperately tried to attack. Getting tired of his brothers antics, Itachi pressed two fingers on his forehead and pushed him away. Little Sasuke lost his balanced and fell to the ground.

"I win."

Getting up, Sasuke gave hum'ed sound, determined no to lose his cool. "No fair, you cheated." He spat out. Itachi said nothing and started to leave. Growing angrier, Sasuke yelled out for his mom.

"Mom!"

"Itachi, you know better than to bother your brother!"

"Father."

"Sasuke, stop pestering your brother."

Itachi smirked, "You'll never beat me, little brother." He said, then turned around and left.

Having his pride broken, Sasuke went to join his parents for breakfast with a scowl on his face. Gulping down his pancakes, he heard the door bell ring and announced that he was going to get it. When he opened the door, there was no one there, but a letter. He noticed that the letter was addressed to him, opening and reading what it contained, he smirked. _'It's about time...'_ He thought arrogantly. He had applied to The Konoha Academy three days ago and was waiting impatiently for the acceptance letter.

Closing the door, he ran to go show his parents.

Being born in the strongest and wealthiest clan, he was used to the best of the best. His whole family was appalled that he had to actually apply (then to being accepted immediately) and wait for a response letter.

Of course what Sasuke didn't know was that once you applied you had to set up interviews, have your whole family background submitted, go though some tests and then a whole council of people would finally decide whether you were worthy or not in less than six months. And this would take a big chunk out of your wallet and left you virtually penniless.

"Mom, Dad!" Sasuke shrieked, waving the letter in his right hand as he ran down the hall at full speed then sharply gave a left turn. At such a sudden change of directions, he tripped of his footing and fell face first down in an ungraceful way. Behind him and in another room, Sasuke could hear a chuckling sound.

"Foolish brother..." Itachi drawled, lying lazily on the couch.

Embarrassed, Sasuke got up and pointed an accusing finger to Itachi.

"You did that on purpose!" He yelled, in Sasuke's logic everything was always Itachi's fault.

Ahhh... brotherly love.

Suddenly Sasuke remembered the letter, still clutched in his hand he ran to his mother. He pulled on her skirt to grab her attention, thrusting the letter in to her face. Immediately he was bombarded with praises from his mother. She always _knew_ he would get into that school. After all, Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha for nothing.

At the corner of Sasuke's eye, he noticed the smallest, tiniest smile from his father in satisfaction.

------------------------------

It was very rare that Naruto ever got any mail. So naturally he wouldn't check his mail box for months on end. But a few days ago as he was walking down the street munching on a dango, one that he craftily stole, (actually more grabbed than ran for his life as he was being chased by dogs.) the old man he had spoken to before (which he was beginning to suspect he was a pervert) told him to check his mail.

Naruto also rarely listened to stupid, Alzheimer's diseased old grampy-type people.

But the way the old perverted man spoke to him, it almost seemed like he didn't hate Naruto. So he decided to take his advice. Walking to the mailbox, he opened it and pulled at a crumply piece of envelope. The envelope had elegant print on it, though it was crumpled and looked like someone had attempted to rip it to shreds. On the front it read:

_Konoha Ninja Academy  
Central Village St.  
Konohagakure of the Fire Country_

Naruto blinked in surprise. He held his breath in anticipation as he shakily opened it and read its content.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Under forced circumstances, this letter has been sent to you. In the fall of next year, you have been accepted and registered in the schools curriculum to attend the most prodigious ninja institute, The Konoha-_

And at that instant a random chibi fox jumped in the air and snatched the paper out of Naruto's hand. Naruto stood there in utter shock, his jaw on the ground as his eyes bulged out.

"You… You stupid fox! Get back here!!" He yelled, running after the seemingly out of nowhere appearing fox. As he continued to run after the fox, strings of curses fell out of his mouth, words that a five year old boy shouldn't know. Naruto couldn't believe it, he was so close in completing his first step to becoming Hokage, only to be snatched away (quite literally too) by a goddamn FOX!

Nearby an ANBU member in regular clothes and reading a questionable book, chuckled at such a hilarious sight

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hoped you like it, I had fun writing this piece, especially Naruto. I believe that one of the things that make Sakura special (besides her appearance) is her perfect chakra control. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
